Computing security threats, such as computer viruses, worms, Trojans are a common and growing concern that plague today's computing systems. Computing security threats are typically designed to perform a variety of intrusive functions that include, but are not limited to disrupting computer operations, gathering personal and confidential information, and gaining access to private computing and network systems. To perform these intrusive functions, the computing security threats are generally encoded to exploit vulnerabilities and/or security lapses within the software (e.g., operating systems and web browsers) of a computing system. For example, malware based on return-oriented programming (ROP), may utilize a buffer overrun vulnerability to execute the malware instructions. Unfortunately, as today's industries and societies maintain their reliance on computing devices and network-based technologies (e.g., the Internet), the proliferation of computing security threats continue to flourish.
To protect today's information systems, computing systems are often equipped with a variety of security computing applications, such as anti-malware that attempt to provide countermeasures from computing security threats. For example, anti-malware applications are able to reduce vulnerability and harm from malware attacks by providing real-time preventive protection and/or removal of potential malware code. However, security computing applications typically fail to resolve security vulnerabilities relating to securing visual outputs. For instance, in phishing and/or masquerading trustworthy entity attacks, users of computing systems may be unaware that digital images exposed on a display screen are malicious and spoofed by a harmful application. Users may inadvertently enter sensitive and/or confidential information when viewing the illegitimate or unsecured digital images (e.g., a cloned website displayed in a web browser). As such, constantly improving the technology of detecting computing security threats and securing visual outputs remain valuable in protecting sensitive and confidential information within a computing environment.